


Mugged

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Mugging, Nonchalance about getting smacked in the face with a pistol, Reid's Smart Mouth, mugged, pistol whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Reid gets mugged.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595023
Comments: 4
Kudos: 161





	Mugged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card!!
> 
> Square: Mugging

Washington, D.C., and the surrounding metropolitan areas had the same rough areas where one did not travel alone, nor did police respond to incidents after nine at night. 

Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI SS, never went into these areas, not unless the job demanded it. He knew all of the statistics of people being in those areas and had no desire to join them. So whenever he walked home from a case at Quantico, he always walked in well lit areas and on busy streets in order to blend in and to stay safe as he made his way to his apartment. 

However, there were always the more brazen ones, and it  _ was  _ two in the morning. He should’ve taken the Metro, but the crisp spring air felt refreshing after dealing with Floridian heat and humidity, and he wanted to relish in it. 

“FREEZE!” 

Sighing heavily, Reid froze, turning to face the dark clothed man who was holding a Bodyguard .380, aimed directly at Reid’s chest. 

“Watch, cash, and any other jewelry,” the mugger demanded. 

Reid gave another sigh and started undoing his Dr. Who watch. It wasn’t worth much, and he’ll get another soon. 

“Hurry up!” the mugger snapped. 

“Okay,” Reid said in a far too calm voice as he tossed the watch at the mugger. He didn’t wear any other jewelry, and so he reached for his wallet. 

“Cell phone too!!” The mugger added. 

“I don’t have a cell phone,” Reid fibbed. He couldn’t lose  _ that.  _ That cell phone was his life line to his team, and there was sensitive information on there- crime scene photos, lab reports, etc. Also, in the day and age of smartphones, who would want a flip phone?

“Don’t lie to me, boy!” the mugger snapped. “Your phone!” 

Reid was thankful that he kept his cell phone well hidden in his bag, and it was at the bottom, underneath all of his books. “I honestly don’t have one,” he said, handing over the fifty dollars that he had in cash over and tucking his wallet away. 

“Everybody has a cell phone, now hand it over!” the mugger barked. 

“Actually, nearly ten percent of American adults do not own any sort of cell phone,” Reid said. “And I am-” he was cut off as the handgun met the side of his face. He tasted blood in his mouth and absently watched as the mugger took off suddenly, spooked by something or someone. 

“Fuckin’ bastard,” a man’s voice came from behind him. Reid turned to look at him. A man walking his dog, who was barking incessantly. Like dogs do when they encounter Reid. It’s probably what spooked the mugger. “You okay, man?” he asked. 

Reid nodded. “Yeah. I’m gonna have a friend pick me up and take me to the hospital,” he said. 

“You need to borrow my phone?” the man asked. 

Reid shook his head as he dug for his phone. His jaw ached and he was certain that he had a black eye, as that is where the trigger guard with the mugger’s knuckle hit him. His entire face throbbed as he found the device, flipped it open, and called someone on speed dial. 

“Hotchner.” 

“Hey, Hotch, it’s Reid. Can you pick me up and take me to the hospital? I’m currently on the corner of Main and Sixth.” 

Reid heard the sound of Hotch getting out of bed. “What happened?” 

“Oh, I got mugged,” Reid said nonchalantly, “and when I wouldn’t give him my phone, I got pistol whipped.” He paused. “Can you hurry? My face really hurts.” 

“I can imagine it does, Reid, stay there,” Hotch ordered. “I’ll be there in five.” The call disconnected and Reid sighed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
